


Animagus lover

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Theseus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: #私设theseus是阿尼马格斯，且弟弟并不知道#文中部分设定都是作者瞎编的，不要当真#总之是个弟弟找哥哥的故事。





	1. Theseus is Missing！

Newt距离收到Theseus猫头鹰送来的最后一封信已经过了两天了，信纸上用娟秀的花体写着：

“我一切都好，明日归家，等我。

Theseus Scamander”

可是Theseus并没有按照约定的时间回到现在兄弟俩一起住的公寓。

 

自从Leta去世后，怕哥哥做傻事，Newt不得不担起照顾他的责任。神奇生物管理司的工作永远比傲罗指挥部来得轻松，Newt总能比Theseus更早回家，他甚至为了哥哥自学了一些菜品的制作，尽管在大多数情况下他都会在等到菜都凉了也见不到加班的哥哥回家。Newt不知道究竟做什么能让他尽早振作起来，也许是一碗热气腾腾的意大利浓汤，也许只是一个拥抱，但不管是哪一样，他只希望Theseus一切安好。

可是老天爷总喜欢与人作对，Theseus的失约让Newt不禁开始担忧起来，大家都知道，Theseus是个严谨认真的傲罗主管，他会井井有条地把所有事安排好，失约这个词并不存在于他的字典里。

再多等了两天后Newt终于等不下去了，他在去神奇生物管理司报道之前走了一趟傲罗办公室。

办公室里的傲罗们看起来一个个都焦头烂额的，没有了往日的冷静沉稳，忙得都没有注意自己主管弟弟的突然出现。

“发生什么事了？”Newt随手抓住一个穿着黑色皮衣的傲罗询问。

那人一看是Theseus的弟弟终于停下了脚步：“是Newt啊。”他在心里仔细酝酿该如何和他说Theseus失踪的事，“Theseus他，他失踪了。”

“什么？”Newt最担心的事还是发生了，“他是你们的头儿，怎么会突然消失？”

“我们现在只知道他最后出外勤是去的德国黑森林，在那里有个我们部里排名前三的黑巫师在活动。”傲罗尽量把语速放慢好让对方明白自己的话，“Theseus没有按时回魔法部，我们的猫头鹰送了很多次信也没有得到回复。派过去的傲罗也都在菲尔德山脚下的密林里找丢了魔法痕迹。”

总而言之，Theseus就这样莫名的失踪了。

Newt问那个傲罗要来了哥哥最后落脚地的地址——位于弗莱堡，一个名叫“Hippolyta”的巫师旅馆。他以最快的速度向上面申请了出境许可，一开始部长还嗤之以鼻，但在知道Newt的动机后破例通过了，因为失去Theseus对于英国魔法部来说是件史无前例的棘手大事，那么多精英傲罗都束手无策，也许他的弟弟能够在此事上有所突破，毕竟巫师兄弟间的血缘是世上最牢不可破的纽带。

一拿到出境许可Newt就拎起皮箱匆匆回了公寓简单地收拾了一下个人物品，把地下室里的小动物们一一查看后才安心地离开。除了皮克特，其他神奇生物Newt都准备留在家里交给邦尼照看，此次行动存在极大的危险，他不能以小动物们的生命为代价。

在“呜呜”鸣笛声中，Newt登上了前往德国的轮船。

 

当Newt踏上德国地界时已是第二天的上午，弗莱堡晚上刚下过一场雨，泥泞的道路上满是坑坑洼洼的积水，和伦敦这样的大城市完全不同的气息。一辆汽车开过，Newt连忙侧身才避免了裤子被浇湿的惨剧。

他紧了紧大衣的领子，拎着皮箱快速走进一个不起眼的巷子里，到底就是个死胡同，但是唯一一座五层老式建筑墙上却挂着“Hippolyta Hotel”的招牌。Newt从口袋里取出魔杖，在青砖上敲了几下，墙壁突然朝两边打开，他一头钻了进去。

这里就是Theseus最后的落脚点，出现在眼前的是一个大厅，里面整齐摆放着桌椅，明显是供客人休息吃饭喝酒的地方，再往里走有个很大的吧台，吧台两侧各有一个门洞，通向不同的地方。

Newt径直朝吧台走去，吧台里站着个人，他的右眼看起来毫无生气，这人正木纳地擦着木质酒杯。

“你好，我想问你打听一个人，他比我高一点，和我长得很像，发色比我深，头发全都往后梳的那种。看起来比我凶一点，也是从英国来的。你有见过他吗？”Newt放下皮箱，竭尽所能地向对方描述Theseus的样子。

而那人只是抬头看了他一眼，又很冷漠地继续干着手中的活。

“hey！年轻人，我想提醒你。”在擦桌子的中年妇女突然发声，“他只会说德语，你和他用英语对话简直是对牛弹琴。”

Newt一副恍然大悟的样子，把皮箱摆到台子上后打开，取出了之前自己新书发布会上的那张照片，指了指Theseus：“Haben sie diesen mann gesehen？（请问你见过这个人吗？）”

发现Newt在对他说德语，那人才有仔细听他说的话，仔细辨认了一下Theseus的样子后点了点头：“Zu meiner rechten，hoch，Sie ist in der fünften etage.（我的右手边，上楼，三楼第五间房间）”

“Danke.”Newt道完谢后收拾了一下箱子，快步朝楼梯走去。

走到第五间房间时他突然莫名心跳加快，祈祷着打开门后能看到Theseus就在房间里，这样之前一直悬着的心也能放下来了。

“呜呼！”Newt吐了口气，用魔杖在把手上一点，门锁“咔哒”一声，打开了。

老旧木门打开时的“嘎吱”声刺耳到像是金属刮蹭在大理石上的声音，让人无法忍受，Newt皱着眉头，侧身钻进了房间。

房间很干净，靠窗右边是大床，左边是书桌，旅店还安排了猫头鹰休息的地方。如果不是衣架上挂着Newt熟悉的深灰色长款大衣，他一定会认为这里并没有人住。三两步走到书桌前，上面已经摆放了很多封从魔法部寄来的未拆封的信。看来Theseus确实有几天没有回旅店了。那他究竟去哪里了呢？

隐约记得办公室里的傲罗曾说他们最后是在菲尔德山脚下的密林里丢失了所有的线索，或许可以从那里重新开始。

Newt放下皮箱，把房门锁好后，问店家要了密林里的地图，匆匆离开了。

 

-tbc-


	2. Newt is looking for Theseus

黑森林里到处都是参天笔直的杉树，这些树在Newt看来是一个个会说话的精灵，它们在他耳边呢喃，在诉说着自己的故事，也在讲述着前几日来到这里的傲罗与黑巫师的激战。

草地上遍布着青苔，由于潮湿的空气变得松软湿滑，一不留神就会摔跤，Newt不得不小心翼翼地在上面行走。

树林里的仙子们发现有巫师造访，纷纷围着他打转，展示她们漂亮的翅膀，祈求他能带她们离开这个阴暗寒冷的地方，她们愿意为这位巫师献上自己美丽的身躯，成为不可多得点缀。

可惜Newt的目光始终未在仙子们身上停留半秒，直到皮克特从他的大衣口袋里钻出来，挥舞着两条细长的手臂，似乎想要抓她们。那些仙子察觉居然有护树罗锅跟着巫师，吓得四散而逃。

“乖，皮克特。”Newt把护树罗锅按回了自己的口袋后，掏出了那张简陋的地图，试图在黑森林中辨别出正确的方向。

从森林入口到菲尔德山脚的必经之路就在他的脚下，如果幸运的话可以找到Theseus留下的魔法痕迹，Newt必须尽可能靠近痕迹消失的地方。

“踪迹显形！”他把魔杖放在嘴边一口气吹到底，显痕的金粉们洋洋洒洒地四散开来，往更远的地方飘去。

Newt果然没猜错，Theseus确实在这片土地出现过，而且他当时并没有穿外套，德国冬天非常寒冷，可见Theseus追出来的时候很匆忙。地上的脚印也不规律且断断续续，在追捕黑巫师的时候哥哥一定使用了幻影移形，这让Newt追赶得有些吃力。

随着地上的脚印越来越模糊，Newt追赶的速度也渐渐慢了下来，他不知道跑了多久，也不知道自己在哪里，而一层薄薄的细汗出现在他的额头上。

Newt在魔法痕迹消失的地方停下，泥土之上覆盖了厚厚一层的枯树叶和断裂的树枝，Newt踩上去觉得有什么东西隐藏在下面，他蹲下身把泛黄的树叶扫开，露出了一小节魔杖的杆子，是少见的柏木材质，他连忙握住并把魔杖整个抽出来，尾部熟悉的花色已经告诉了Newt魔杖的主人是谁。

Newt握着Theseus魔杖的手在微微发抖，如果一个巫师连自己的魔杖都弄丢了，那他的结果十有八九是最坏的。他压抑着从心底冒出的担忧和悲伤，把自己的魔杖收好后摊开左手手掌心，轻念了一道魔咒，并用Theseus的那根在上面划开了一道伤口。伤口不深，但足以让殷红的鲜血飘了出来。如果普通的跟踪显形咒语无法找到哥哥，那么关系最紧密的血亲使用自己的血液作为魔咒媒介是唯一能顺利找到Theseus的办法了。

Newt甚至来不及为掌心的伤口施愈合如初咒就跟着自己的血滴往密林深处走去。

不知何时雾气开始在黑森林里慢慢沉降，周围的环境比一开始更让人看不真切，不论是那些生活在森林里的动物们还是其他植物都显得如鬼魅般神秘，“荧光闪烁。”Newt点亮了魔杖，从顶端发出的光芒驱散了他眼前的迷雾，视野突然清晰了起来。Newt兜兜转转走了没多久，如红丝带般耀眼的血滴突然在他面前散成无数细小血珠，就地消失了。

Newt连忙冲上去查看，遂不及防被地上一团柔软的黑色物体给绊倒，一个踉跄摔在了泥土上。他误以为那是黑巫师布置在这里的陷阱，赶紧往前爬了几步捡起刚刚飞出去的魔杖对着黑色的不明生物一顿猛照，却发现那并不是什么陷阱，而是一条普通的狗，黑色的。Newt觉得不可思议，利用血缘纽带施展的追踪咒肯定不会出错，可为何躺在地上的不是Theseus而是一条狗？如果当时他能往阿尼马格斯身上想的话一切就都明了了，可惜Newt想当然地以为所有阿尼马格斯都会在魔法部登记，显然自己的哥哥不是。

“踪影显形！”他不得不再试一次，而这一次的结果和前面没有任何差别，从还未干固的伤口里飞出的血珠直接在这只罗威纳犬的上方停留不动了几秒后消失。

也许这条狗是找到哥哥的关键所在。

Newt把Theseus的魔杖咬在嘴里去查看罗威纳犬的情况，只见它的后肢被捕猎人布下的陷阱给困滞住，捕兽夹尖锐的齿印深深地卡在皮肉之中，流出的血迹干了以后被昨夜的雨水浇灌和泥土混在了一起，令伤口看起来分外狰狞。若是换做旁人一定无法接受，可前几年Newt早已在世界各地看过更加触目惊心的伤口，他镇定地摸上罗威纳犬下颚骨下缘处的大动脉，虽然很微弱，但还有脉搏，可它的四肢已经冰凉，是低温症的表现。它的眼睑水肿却在看到Newt的一瞬间花尽仅剩的力气睁大眼看着这位突然出现的巫师。

命悬一线。

Newt赶紧脱下自己的大衣覆盖在罗威纳犬的身上，再小心翼翼地把它抱起。下一秒，黑森林中就没了这一人一狗的身影。

 

回到“Hippolyta”的房间后，Newt用魔杖把所有的窗户都关上，并对着壁炉施了生火咒点燃里面所有的木柴。熊熊燃烧的火焰让室内温度上升的很快。Newt顾不得浑身脏兮兮的罗威纳犬的毛会弄脏自己，他快速把上衣脱光，只穿了裤子，把狗直接抱在怀中，坐在了突然移动到他身后的摇椅上。

Newt双臂紧抱着这条体重快和自己差不多重的罗威纳犬，触感柔软的毯子缓缓飘到了他们的身上。

时间过得很慢，Newt看着天慢慢暗了下来，壁炉成了屋内唯一的照明，狗狗的体温在他的帮助下渐渐升了上来，温暖的炉火烧得“噼里啪啦”响，像是催眠曲般让他昏昏欲睡。Newt终究熬不过越来越重的睡意，他就这么抱着罗威纳犬缓缓闭上了眼，全然没有发现那条狗已经醒了过来，睁着湿漉漉圆滚滚的双眼盯着他看。

 

-tbc-


	3. Thesewt视角回顾失踪原因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #除了兄弟俩，其他人的名字大都是瞎编的  
> #好吧，还会有第四章的。不知怎么的被我越写越长了。

一周前。

Theseus正坐在办公室里翻看助理刚刚交给他的一大叠的文件，其中一份被标注了大红色的标签，意思是最紧急等级的，他抬头看了看那个名叫Myrna的黑色短发女孩，新来的傲罗，问：“什么情况？”

“是Virgil·Timothy，Sir。”Myrna回答道，“德国魔法部送信来说有看到他在弗莱堡出没，似乎在寻找可以提供绝音鸟羽毛的卖家。”

听到Virgil的名字，Theseus不禁皱了皱眉头，这个黑巫师是目前英国魔法部比较头疼的一个人，因为他拥有精湛的变形术让抓捕行动次次失败，这令人发指的败绩几乎是Theseus任职主管以来最大的污点。他不仅在魔法界搞破坏，还把魔爪伸向了麻瓜，这已经触碰到两个世界的界限，所以赫克多一直催着Theseus把他捉回来，没想到Virgil居然跑到德国去了。

“Jeff和Norman呢？”Theseus食指隔空快速翻阅着关于Virgil的文件。

“他们两个在追查格林德沃留在巴黎的残党。”Myrna还记得放在自己办公桌上做备份的两张出境许可。是的，她是傲罗办公室里少有的文职人员，每个傲罗在哪里办什么案子都会在她这里留底。

“查查看他们在哪里落脚了，用飞路网通知他们两个尽快办完去德国黑森林和我汇合。”Theseus简要地下达指令后起身把挂在衣架上的大衣搁在手臂上，要出门的样子。

“Sir，你是要亲自去吗？”Myrna追在他身后问。

Theseus没有停下脚步，而是挥了挥空着的右手臂，算是对问题的回答。

走出办公室就有个岔路，左边通往魔法部的大门，右边通往赫克托的办公室。Theseus回家准备出外勤要用的私人物品，而Myrna则去为他申请出境许可。

 

为了以最快的速度到达德国，Theseus选择了门钥匙。站在弗莱堡大街上时已经是傍晚，略显昏暗的路灯照在地面上，让他看起来多了点黑暗的感觉，他按照文件上的地址找到了“Hippolyta Hotel”，那是Virgil曾多次出现过的地方，运气好的话他也许还住在这里。

Theseus进来时引起了好几个人的注目，毕竟像他这样穿着的巫师应该住纯血贵族才会去住的高级酒店而不是像这样的大杂烩旅馆。但现在是非常时期，除了英国，其它几个欧洲国家的巫师们人人自危，就怕自己成为下一个被格林德沃或者魔法部打击的对象，也许这位人模人样的巫师正是格林德沃派来公干的手下呢，少惹为妙。

于是大家喝酒的喝酒，聊天的聊天，还有几个做着见不得光的交易的。而Theseus要了一间较好的带独立浴室的房间，匆匆上了楼。

等他再出现在大厅的时候已经给自己做了些伪装，比如戴上了眼镜，使用变形术把眼睛变小、脸变大，Theseus也参考了弟弟Newt的装束，用魔杖把领带变成了领结，原本精致高雅的西装三件套也显得有些脏兮兮的。这一切让他看起来再也不是什么精英傲罗，更像是个在世界各个角落行走的巫师，也许利用弟弟神奇生物学家的身份行事会更方便。总之，这层“保护色”让Theseus很好得混入了人群。

Theseus没有穿外套随意地找了个空位坐下，要了一杯黄油啤酒，开始偷偷观察周围的人，首先从那些一看就在做灰色交易的人开始。傲罗敏锐的直觉让他锁定了怀疑对象。

“绝音鸟羽毛？你知道我不能……”

“闭嘴！我已经付了定金，难道你要……？”

“现在已经不是以前了，魔法部看得太紧了，我…”

“这是最重要的一环，你………”

“好好好！但请你放下魔杖好吗？有话………”

“你还不赶紧……”

“你知道我需要去挪威或者更北面的……寻找……”

“贪得无厌的家伙！给………”

Theseus断断续续听到如上对话，他已经能够确定其中一方就是Virgil，他慢慢把手伸进口袋里握住魔杖，并悄然起身走到那两个人身后不远处，准备使用咒语直接把Virgil给定住，没想到这家伙异常警觉，他似乎感觉到身后有人靠近，突然踢开长凳使用幻影移形想要离开旅馆。

“站住！”Theseus以敏捷的身手扑了上去，就像是生活在阿帕拉契山脉之上的猫豹一样。

他在冒一个很大的风险，如果没有完整碰到使用幻影移形巫师的身体，自己很有可能被卡在两个地方之间。梅林在上。Theseus成功的和Virgil一同移动到了密林之处。

傲罗与黑巫师的战斗永远是那么激烈，他们以极快的速度在森林里移动，谁施咒的速度更快，谁的法术造诣更高，都关乎到自身的性命。可Theseus不知道的是，对方不仅拥有精湛的变形术，也是个天生的摄魂取念者，Virgil不需要停下来使用摄魂取念术就能窥探到傲罗的想法，所以之前抓捕行动次次失败的原因就在这里。

Virgil从Theseus的脑海中看到了他弟弟的身影，是他现在最在乎的人。

“Theseus？”傲罗突然在这一片黑色树林中听到了Newt的声音，他疑惑的停下脚步。

“Newt？”他转头应道。

“哥哥，我在这儿。”

Theseus浑身的毛都炸了开来，Newt并不会这样叫自己，已经十几年了，这期间不知道发生了什么，自己的弟弟不再叫他哥哥而是直呼姓名，兄弟间致命的距离感。

“除你武器！”就是那一瞬间的愣神，Theseus的魔杖被黑巫师扔到了很远的地方，“粉身碎骨！”

Virgil对他施展了黑魔法，要把他置于死地。Theseus瞬间往后移动了几步躲开了攻击，过了没几秒他的身形就消失不见，躲进了夜幕之中。

“原来是阿尼马格斯啊。”Virgil冷笑一声，一挥手直接离开了黑森林。

 

变身为罗威纳犬的Theseus出于本能在无数高耸的树木之间狂奔，以确保自己不被抓住。突然他的左后肢被猛的牵扯住并有一股剧痛顺着腿部迅速攀爬至全身，Theseus一吃痛摔倒在了地上。他缓了很久才支起身体看向后面，原来是中了捕猎人放置在这里的捕兽夹。

现在这种状况不能使用魔法也不能变回人类的体型，他看着殷红的鲜血从伤口中缓缓流出，沾湿了地上的树叶。Theseus甚至不知道自己所处的具体位置，求救都成了奢望。

随着时间的推移，他越来越虚弱，体温也在渐渐降低，在Theseus被困住的第六天，黑森林还下起了雨，冬天的雨滴像一把把尖刀般刺在他奄奄一息的躯体上。那一刻，Theseus被绝望所包围，他开始后悔曾经所做的一些事，后悔曾经没做的一些事。如果一切可以重来，他愿意成为Newt的朋友而不是严厉的兄长，也许这样弟弟会更愿意亲近自己吧。

Theseus的耳朵无力的耷拉下来，他的眼皮也越来越重，这将会是他一生最后的时刻了，他真想再见Newt最后一面，和他说声“对不起。”

他开始产生幻觉，Theseus不确定，但他似乎看见了弟弟正在用他的魔杖照亮自己，就像天使突然降临一般。

随后他就被温暖的感觉所包围，也许是梅林听到了他的祈祷。

 

-tbc-


	4. Newt照顾Theseus并吐露心声

旅店房间内壁炉里的火苗由于是用魔法点燃的，除非施咒的巫师自己熄灭，不然只会一直烧下去。

被Newt体温温暖了的Theseus渐渐苏醒过来，他身上粘成块的背毛紧贴在弟弟温润白皙还带着雀斑的皮肤上，这是他们兄弟俩第一次以这样的方式接触。经历了受伤、淋雨以及六天的不吃不喝，Theseus醒来时还有点虚弱，但他仍努力抬头望向弟弟，狗的视角让他只能看到Newt的下巴和鼻尖，但这足以让他内心平静下来。

死里逃生给他带来的是曾经被乌云笼罩的情感突然清晰了起来，Theseus闭上双眼时回顾了自己短暂的一生，最清晰的记忆点永远是和Newt紧密相连的。在他没有意识到的时候，弟弟已经成为了左右那些决定他人生走向选择的重要因素。

为什么要成为傲罗？比起冠冕堂皇的保护魔法世界这种理由，内心深处认可的仅仅只是想让自己无限强大，强大到即使Newt是个麻瓜也能安然度过平凡的一生。

为什么要弟弟进入傲罗办公室工作？答案更是显而易见，能让Newt在眼皮底下生活可能是他自己认为最能保护到弟弟的方式，虽然这对Newt本人来说是极不合适的。

为什么在兄弟对话时执着地望着他的双眼？为什么就是忍不住要拥抱Newt，还抱得如此之紧？为什么在最脆弱的时候同意了他要求搬过来和自己同住的提议？Theseus如此要强的一个人反常得总是把最柔软的一面展示给弟弟，那些从未给其他人看过的部分。

Newt Scamander是他唯一的软肋，这么简单的道理就连那个摄魂取念者黑巫师都知道，而他自己却一直视而不见，现在想来真是讽刺，这代表了什么不言而喻。

Theseus想到这里忍不住用头拱了拱Newt的手，却意外地发现他翻开的手掌心上有道伤口，看起来像是被魔杖划伤的。他不禁伸出舌头去舔那道伤口，那是犬类表达情绪的方式之一。

“嗯？”Newt的左手动了动，Theseus随即感受到他坐直了身体，“你醒了啊。”

他左手摸了摸罗威纳犬的头，右手掏出马甲里放着的怀表，表面显示已经晚上九点了。Newt有点吃力的抱起Theseus，把他放在摇椅上后蹲下身，让自己的视线和他平行，以示友好：“我去楼下给咱们俩弄点吃的，你现在还很虚弱，不要到处乱跑。”说完又伸出食指从下往上揉了几下Theseus黑色的鼻梁。

没想到Newt不仅对魔法生物的习性了如指掌，还对普通动物的喜好也一清二楚，Theseus总算明白弟弟为何会如此深得那些小动物的喜爱了，如果自己是嗅嗅，是月痴兽，是马形水怪，也一定会喜欢这个懂得自己的巫师，与其说Newt是他们的饲养员，更像是朋友，能理解你所有想法的最好的那一类朋友。

Theseus把下巴搁在前肢上，睁着圆溜溜的双眼看着对自己泛起温柔笑容的弟弟，用鼻吸发出了呼噜声，算是对他叮嘱的回答。

Newt满意地站起身，开始穿前面被脱下的衬衫和马甲，Theseus望着他的背影，内心感叹要是这时候能抱抱他就好了。

 

Newt没离开多久就回来了，回来时手里端着两个盘子，一个是自己吃的晚餐，还有一个是特别为这只狗狗准备的。他先用胳膊肘把书桌上的信堆在一起，把盘子放在空出来的地方后又跑到床边拎起他那个以前装满小动物们的皮箱并放在地板上打开。

“我们先进去处理你的伤口。”说完Newt想抱起Theseus往箱子里钻，试了两次没成功。

“汪汪！汪汪汪，汪汪汪汪汪！”Theseus想对弟弟说用悬浮咒就可以，但一出口却变成了狗叫声，这让他觉得有点尴尬。

“不喜欢我抱你吗？还是哪里不舒服？”Newt误以为罗威纳犬对他有不满，又担心使用悬浮咒搬运会让它产生恐惧感。

Theseus摇了摇头，他坐起来后借助前腿的力量，并用右后腿一使劲把整个身躯舒展开，直接跳到Newt身上。Newt反应敏捷地抱住了他，双手托住狗狗的屁股，并往上推了推，让他能够勾住自己的脖子。Theseus蹬了蹬腿，前爪在弟弟的马甲上打滑了几下后终于找到支撑点。

“这样好多了，小家伙。”Newt就着这种类似于被哥哥抱着的姿势带着罗威纳犬钻进了箱子里。

施了伸展咒的箱子最近都是空荡荡的，他把狗狗放在铺着好几层毯子的地上后起身去木屋门口的柜子寻找可以帮助到他的药品。

Newt快速地在柜子里翻找着，对着瓶子拿起放下拿起又放下，犬类不是魔法动物，他也不确定这些魔药对狗会不会起作用或者说会不会有副作用，绞尽脑汁后他终于下定决心拿了一瓶紫色和一瓶绿色的药水。

在N.E.W.T考试中魔药课得到优秀的Theseus当然知道Newt拿的是什么，一瓶伤口清洗剂和白鲜香精，它能让你的伤口在瞬间愈合并长上一层新的皮肉，可他手中的那把刀是怎么回事？这让他开始止不住的颤抖，并发出“呜呜…”的悲鸣声。

“别怕，我需要把你伤口处的毛刮掉，这样才不会再感染。”Newt尽量让自己的笑容看起来更和善一点。他处理过很多小动物的伤口，大多脾气暴躁不配合，需要他曲线救国才能搞定，“对了，你还没有名字对吗？我给你取个名字吧。”

这句话成功地把Theseus的注意点从弟弟手中的刀转移到他的脸上：“我叫你，就叫你Apollo吧，好吗？”

“嗷～～～～”Theseus一阵嚎叫，Newt会为他取名“Apollo”他一点都不感到惊奇，只是弟弟下手又快又准，左后肢的毛已经被剃掉一大片，那是他半个月前刚在萨维尔街定做的套装啊，就这样被撕了一个裤腿，太让人伤心了。

见Apollo没有挣扎和逃跑，Newt手嘴并用，咬开木塞，撒药水，抽魔杖点伤口，一气呵成。他站起身的动作太快以至于碰到了桌角，一本厚重的书从桌面砸到了地板上。

Newt以为是马形水怪的喂养记录，没有去管它继续向前走到门口，放好瓶子后找了个干净的盆子，往里面倒上了饮用水。

而Theseus则被书本吸引，因为在掉下来的一瞬间他似乎隐约看到封面上有霍格沃茨的校徽，他伸过头去瞄了一眼，发现居然是Newt学生时代的日记本。

“同学们都羡慕我有Theseus这样一个哥哥，他不仅是赫奇帕奇的级长，更在最后一年成为了男学生会会长，并以优越的成绩毕业，去魔法部工作了，是个傲罗。可我并不喜欢这样的哥哥，我们聊天的内容再也不是卜鸟和嗅嗅，他甚至连鹰头马身有翼兽都很少提起了。他的生活中充满了工作，我只希望哥哥的心里有一块我能呆的地方，但也许并没有了吧。”

“五年级就业方向指导时我与邓布利多教授说自己想继续研究神奇动物，他极力地支持我，可当我把这件开心的事告诉哥哥时他却皱起了眉头予以否认，他觉得这是不务正业，Scamander家的孩子必须去魔法部工作，这让我很伤心。哥哥似乎越来越不懂我了，同样的，我也不懂他了。”

“今天是放暑假的第五天，晚上我做了个梦，梦到，嗯，一些之前从未想过的梦。我梦到哥哥紧紧抱着我，还疯狂地亲吻我。我为此感到高兴，因为这代表他爱我。可是后面开始失控，梦里的哥哥紧紧抓着我的手不让我挣扎，然后把他下面的………”

“啪！”Newt重重地合起日记本，把水盆放到了Apollo的面前，“不可以偷看别人的东西。”

如果Theseus没有看错的话，弟弟的脸已经红了，他假装毫不在意地把笔记本搁在了柜子上一个不起眼的位置，然后坐回椅子开始用叉子心不在焉地戳着德国烤肠。

Theseus真的很好奇弟弟十五岁那年做的那个梦后面发生了什么？看样子也是和自己有关，他伸舌把盆里的水卷起往嘴里带，不一会儿水盆就底朝天了，而Newt压根就没注意到这件事，Apollo不得不叼着盘子走到他身边蹭了蹭他的腿。

“啊，对不起。”Newt这才从神游状态里抽回思绪，他又帮Apollo倒了水后把给它准备的晚餐也一并放在它面前，“吃吧。”

而Newt自己吃了没几口就放下叉子，仿佛想到什么似的又走回柜子取下了那本日记翻看了起来。

“我从没想过有一天会真的失去Theseus，从未…”他对着Apollo喃喃自语道，“这也是我极力反对他成为傲罗的原因之一。我害怕失去他，虽然我一直不愿承认这件事。Apollo，我爱他，所以我不得不远离他。”

Theseus怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“你没听错。所以我才不敢……告诉他这件事…我只能埋藏在心底，并做好了把这个秘密带进坟墓的觉悟。”Newt好像听到Apollo心声似得回答它，“他把我当最亲近的弟弟看护，他亲手编织了一个鸟笼想把我护在他的羽翼之下。我不想也不愿，外面有更广阔的天地，我愿意时时在异国他乡思念他也不愿天天在他的监视之下生活。”

他说话开始有点前言不搭后语了，Newt顿了顿，继续对着罗威纳犬诉说自己的心事：“Theseus对于我有致命的吸引力，我怕一直呆在他身边会越陷越深，所以我才违背他的意愿去了乌克兰甚至去了美国。”

“我希望他能快点振作起来，这样我又能远离他了，我的哥哥。”

Theseus能感受到弟弟内心的矛盾和痛苦，他这是第一次听Newt敞开心扉说这些，之前的疑惑也就此解开，为什么他不愿意叫自己哥哥，为什么他总是爱和自己对着干，为什么他总是选择远走高飞。他们两人之间的感情就像是一根有弹性的绳子，拉的越紧越容易崩断，适当的放手才是对Newt的支持。曾经一味的想让他按照自己规划好的生活行进，觉得这样是对他最好的保护，没想到Theseus错了，大错特错，每个人都有自己独特的闪光点，而Newt的闪光点就是和小动物们的相处上，保护他们，照顾他们，这是另一种意义上和兄长相似的地方。

而今天另一个让Theseus震惊的事就是Newt也爱着他，情人恋人之间爱情的那种爱意。为什么之前从来没有发现呢？他对曾经的Newt到底多不了解？

此刻特别想给弟弟一个拥抱一个吻的Theseus却什么都做不了，他只能站直身体扒拉弟弟的衣服求一个抚摸。

“你看看我，尽和你说些有的没的，我带你去睡觉吧。”说完Newt带着Apollo爬出了箱子，看来白鲜香精对普通犬类也很管用。

Newt换完睡衣后正准备躺下却看到罗威纳犬精神奕奕的盯着他看：“你也想上床睡？”

“汪！”Apollo叫了一声。

也许它是被人抛弃在密林之中的，此时更需要人类的关爱，这样想着的他点了点头示意Apollo可以上来一起睡。

Theseus兴高采烈地跳上柔软的床垫，枕在弟弟身边，把身体团成一圈，慢慢闭上了眼。


	5. Newt发现了Theseus是阿尼马格斯的秘密

兴许是从伦敦赶到弗莱堡后又马不停蹄地去了黑森林，Newt刚躺下没多久就进入了深度睡眠，呼吸也渐渐变得规律起来。Theseus竖起耳朵听了好一阵，确定弟弟真的睡着后小心翼翼地跳下了床，从Newt的大衣口袋里叼出自己的魔杖，开始想象身为傲罗主管时的模样，追捕那天穿的是黑色正装三件套，以及自己拿魔杖的手势。过了没一会儿，罗威纳犬的身型开始变长变高，身上厚厚的背毛开始消失不见，脸也慢慢变成了人的模样，当你再定睛一看他已经变回了原来的样子，那个高大英俊的Theseus Scamander——床上熟睡之人的亲哥哥，唯一不太对劲的就是他西装裤左边的裤腿被挖了好大一个洞，拜Newt所赐。

Theseus好笑地踢了踢腿，拿起魔杖刚想念“恢复如初”却放下了手，也许该让弟弟看看他做的好事，他几乎是立刻能想象出Newt会露出怎样窘迫的表情看向自己。

“好梦。”他为了不让脚上皮鞋发出的声响吵醒Newt，选择脱了鞋放进自己带来的皮箱里，穿着黑色棉袜轻轻走到床边，在弟弟的额头上印下一个吻。

以后再也不会让你伤心难过了，我亲爱的Artemis。

 

凌晨的弗莱堡天空渐渐变亮，人们仍沉浸在睡梦中，唯有窗外传来的狗吠声打破了小镇上的宁静。Newt皱了皱眉，不愿动弹身体，但房间内却突然出现了纸张摩挲的“沙沙”声，他努力撑起眼皮向声音发出的方向望去，出人意料地看到了一个熟悉的侧影，Theseus正撑着桌面用羽毛笔写着什么。魔杖发出的光在他脸上形成光与影的交错，坚毅的脸廓线条像是远古神话中完美的神祇，却散发着柔和又优雅的光芒。

“Theseus？”还未完全清醒的Newt哑着嗓子轻声呼唤自己的哥哥，并用手揉了揉眼睛想看得更清楚一点。

可当他再睁开眼时之前的一切都消失了，只剩下Apollo的喝水声，它听见Newt在叫自己，抖了抖身体后摇着尾巴跳上了床。

“是幻觉啊。”Newt又倒回枕头上叹了口气，顺手抚摸着Apollo劲部厚实的皮毛，“真希望能快点找到他，你应该知道Theseus在哪里啊？追踪咒最后是在你这边断掉的，Apollo！”

Theseus准备装傻，他歪着脑袋假装不明所以的看着弟弟漂亮得像翡翠般透绿的双眸，忍不住冲上去伸舌舔Newt脸颊上凌乱分布着的雀斑。

“Apollo别舔！哈哈…太痒了…”Newt抱着罗威纳犬的脖子，使劲往后退想逃离它的口水攻击，笑着喊道。

他立刻停了下来，已经多久没有看到过Newt这样的笑容了，Theseus完全不记得了，曾经兄弟俩见面更多的是他逃避闪烁的眼神，现在明白弟弟内心的想法后多了份心疼，心疼他想触碰自己却又不得不收回颤抖的手，太多的牵绊在阻止他奔向自己，Newt需要有人拉他一把。

“呜呜……”Apollo拱进他的怀中顶了几下。

“怎么了？”Newt撸了撸Apollo的下巴望着天花板，“要不我们再睡一会儿吧？还早着呢。”

“汪！”它叫了一声表示赞同。

 

静谧的房间内让人感受不到时间的流动，只剩下一人一狗均匀的呼吸声交织在一起。

等Newt再次张开眼睛时太阳已经照到床头了，他揉了揉头发，掀开被子赤脚站在了木地板上，打着哈欠往浴室走去，当他路过书桌时突然发现昨晚被自己打乱堆在一起的信件已经消失了，Newt一转头，哥哥那只褐色的猫头鹰也不在笼子里。桌上唯独留着的是印有斯卡曼德家族族徽火漆印的一封信，信封上的收件人是自己，字迹是他再熟悉不过的那一种—来自于Theseus的字迹。他迫不及待的拆开信封，纸上写着：“亲爱的Newt，我临时有要事被耽搁没有及时回家，希望你没有因此生我的气。此刻我应该已在回伦敦的船上，走得匆忙，记得帮我把箱子带回来。希望能尽快在家里见到你。

爱你的Theseus Scamander。”

Newt把信紧拽在手里，心里一直悬着的大石头终于落下了，阴郁了几天的心情也渐渐好了起来。他撇了一眼大床，看到Apollo在望着自己，难道这条狗只是个巧合？他又走回床边，跪着捧起罗威纳犬的脸，狐疑地左看右看却没有发现它有任何特殊的地方。

“是我想多了？”Newt喃喃自语道，想得脑袋都疼了也想不出个所以然，只好摇了摇头放弃。

弟弟的反应让Theseus在心里笑了出来，料他也猜不到自己是阿尼马格斯。

Newt松开Apollo，朝浴室走了过去，打开了热水后待雾气慢慢充盈整个房间他才开始把身上香芋紫和白色相间条纹的睡衣脱了下来，整齐叠好放在一边的椅子上。他觉得差不多了，便脱了短裤跨进了浴缸，刚坐下就听到门板被打开的声音。

“谁？”Newt连忙拿起放在一边的魔杖对着要进来的家伙，随时准备攻击。

“汪！”Apollo喊了一声。

“怎么是你？”Newt放下魔杖，想继续洗却发现罗威纳犬一直炯炯有神地盯着自己看，目不转睛的，“你也想洗？”

“汪汪！汪汪汪！”Theseus仗着弟弟听不懂自己的狗语说“我想和你一起。”

一起洗自然是不行的，但是Newt并不介意先帮Apollo洗干净。他站起身取了条毛巾围在腰间，来不及擦干已经湿漉漉的身体，就抱着它放进了浴缸内。

“他也倒是不避嫌。”Theseus默默地想着，并享受着弟弟的双手轻柔地在自己身上来回抚摸。出于犬类的本能，被摸到舒服的地方了，他不自觉地想往弟弟身上靠。

Newt胳膊上微微鼓起的肌肉和隐约能看出线条的腹肌让泡在水里的Theseus觉得有些口渴，他这些年在外奔波终究还是有了些身体上的变化，再也不是那个瘦弱的男孩了，唯独不变的是白到炫目的肤色。

“Apollo，别！乖，下来！”Newt刚帮Apollo洗完，一直乖巧的罗威纳犬突然像发了疯一样往他身上扑，伸手抱住它，它居然还把自己身上唯一遮挡着私处的毛巾给蹬没了。

Theseus前面就已经被摸的起了反应，脑子一热便想疯一回，反正自己现在是动物，做什么都能被Newt原谅。他直起身已经能够到弟弟的腹部，两只前爪试图扶住Newt没想到力气太大竟然把他按在了墙上，于是Theseus就着这样的姿势把欲望插进了弟弟白皙修长的双腿之间，差点就要碰到大腿根了，这让他很兴奋。

“你太过分了！”Newt显得有点生气却又很无奈，他拿这条狗没有办法，但他从没想过自己居然变成了Apollo发情期的泄欲对象，“你怎么可以…怎么可以……”

“我怎么不可以？”Theseus反问他，话说出来后自己也震惊了，居然是英语！他低头往下看，发现现在已经是人类的样子了。也许是前面一直想着自己和Newt缠绵的样子，无意中变了回来。

“Theseus？？？？”Newt吓得捂住了嘴，他亲眼看着Apollo以极快的速度长高并退去毛发，露出他原本的肤色，直到黑汪汪的大眼睛变成了熟悉的灰蓝色半眯着充满情欲地看着自己才意识到面前的人是哥哥，“你，你是…阿尼马格斯？”这是现在唯一能解释眼前场景的原因了。

Theseus一手撑墙，一手扶额点了点头，承认了自己不为其他人所知的身份。


	6. Scamander兄弟在浴室为爱鼓掌

在异国他乡一个相对设施陈旧谈不上有任何服务的巫师旅馆客房浴室里，Scamander兄弟正以一种不太寻常的方式面对面，就算是关系亲密又恰逢一周未见，但这画面也过分诡异了。

浴室已经被热水散发出的蒸汽充盈，哥哥却还整齐地穿着套装，像是刚从晚宴归来一样，可西装裤的左裤腿小腿部分大都失踪了，高档布料被剪得坑坑洼洼。而弟弟则简单多了，一丝不挂，可是在Theseus面前这又太过暴露，他不得不小心翼翼地弯身捡起前面被Apollo，哦不对，就是被对面那人给扒拉下来的毛巾重新围好，仿佛这样说话更有底气。

“先不说这个了。”Theseus转移了关于他是阿尼马格斯的话题，并指了指被弟弟破坏的裤子，“你打算怎么办？”

Newt顺着他指的方向望去，嘴角不受控制地咧了一下，因为这看起来真的太好笑了，他吸了吸鼻子尽量让自己平静下来，说：“幸好你的伤口不在大腿，不然这条裤子就要从长裤变成短……”

还没等他说完，Theseus就用手捂住了Newt的嘴，把他整个人按在了墙上，同时还不忘用另一只手掌垫在弟弟的后脑勺上以防磕痛他：“没想到你还有伶牙俐齿的一面？嗯？这都是因为你把我的腿毛给剃了！”

原以为Newt会为自己的行为感到羞愧，最起码也会脸红，然而他居然学会反击了。

“可在森林里放捕兽夹的又不是我。”Newt抓着哥哥的手放了下来，还睁大了无辜的双眼委屈地看着他，表情和他饲养的嗅嗅上次把Theseus怀表链条扯断被发现时如出一辙。

Theseus半眯着眼睛的样子像蛇怪般危险，仿佛下一秒就会咬上对方的脖子。

“你的眼神看起来像蛇怪一样。”Newt把心里话直接说了出来，可一张口就后悔了，“不，我没说你…不是……”

“那我就是一头Dangerous Beast了？”Theseus勾了勾嘴角，把身体贴近自己的亲弟弟，在他耳边留下湿热的呼吸，而右手则轻而易举的把那条碍事的毛巾扔到了一边，“你这个神奇动物学家是不是该让我冷静下来？”

Newt在内心倒吸一口冷气，没想到平时严谨认真的傲罗主管居然在对他说充满色情意味的暗语。

“你知道我不是那个意思。”他想挽回一些什么，比如事态不要朝大家都无法控制的方向发展。

“那你是什么意思？”Theseus掏出自己的魔杖把Newt为了逃避现实而转过去的脸又掰了回来，“或许你愿意和我谈谈你的日记是怎么回事？我记得里面有些内容非常有趣。”

此刻Newt的脑子里已经是一片浆糊。关于神奇动物的奇妙之处他也许可以滔滔不绝地讲上两个小时，但是在其它方面却完全不是哥哥的对手，特别是感情方面。

“魔杖飞来！”Newt对着放在浴缸边上的魔杖喊道，现在他整个人被Theseus压制着，唯有一双手还能动。

一想到自己以前的、现在的所有对哥哥的心思都被对方知道了，Newt不得不冒险试着对哥哥施遗忘咒。

可他那根布满小动物齿痕的魔杖在飞到他手中之前就被Theseus隔空打飞出去，滚到了洗漱台下方。Newt显然低估了哥哥施咒水平，作为一个傲罗，缴械咒可以说是他使用频率最高的魔咒之一，他甚至不需要开口就能完成除你武器的过程。

“还是不愿意说吗？”Theseus叹了口气，也许曾经自己温柔的那些手段对弟弟已经不管用了，他扯松了领结后把腿卡进了Newt的双腿之间。

“我……你，Theseus你放…放开我…”他想推开哥哥却远没对方那么有力，两个人的距离已经近到不能再近了。

Theseus的大腿肌肉紧绷着挤在Newt的阴茎前方，布料微凉带点粗糙的触感让他不禁一颤，接着从脸开始，浑身上下都开始泛出红色，像熟透了的苹果一样等待采摘。

“说爱我就那么难吗？”哥哥微微张开嘴唇顺着Newt的耳廓从耳尖一路轻咬到耳垂，并刻意把音色压低，问了这样一个让弟弟无法回答的问题。

“我？爱…爱？没有……不是，爱……Theseus……你……不……”Newt有时虽然喜欢对着哥哥恶作剧或闯些无伤大雅的小祸，但绝不会对他撒谎，这让他说也不是，不说也不是。

“或者你可以选择把暑假日记里最后没让我看到的部分告诉我，那我就放了你。”Theseus食指顺着背脊线下滑，捏了捏他微微翘起的臀部。

听上去是个不错的建议，但事后Newt觉得当时自己一定被冲昏了头才选择告诉哥哥那个春梦和之后发生的事。

“我梦到，嗯…你抓着我手腕不让我动，然后脱了我的衣服和裤子………摸……我……还，用嘴取悦了我……”Newt断断续续极不情愿地说出了当时的情形。

“Like this？”Theseus不顾弟弟的惊呼声，毫无预兆的把他抱起放在了洗漱台上，一手揽着他的腰，一手扶着他的阴茎，含进了嘴里。

“不！不………嗯…哈……Theseus…嗯……”Newt不得不双手撑住台面，快感来的太急，细碎的呻吟迫不及待地从他嘴角漏出。

Theseus用舌尖勾绘着弟弟欲望的形状，原本软绵绵的家伙几乎是在触碰到他温热口腔的一瞬间开始发硬发烫。他卖力地吞吐着Newt的性器，在龟头顶到喉咙最深处时他会收紧面颊肌肉，这样的触感让Newt误以为真实进入了对方的体内，没有什么比被柔软嫩肉包围的感觉更刺激了，哥哥口交的技术真的很好，好到他几乎要缴械投降。

感受到他欲望微微颤动似乎要达到临界点，Theseus退了出来，坏笑着说：“不许射。”边说还边用拇指抵住了已经有前列腺液渗出的马眼。

“然后呢？难道只有我用嘴取悦了你那么简单？”他优雅地挥了挥手上的魔杖，身上的衣服一件接一件被解开，整齐地飞到了浴室内的晾衣架上，直到Theseus也和弟弟一样赤裸着站在他面前，“要一字不差的说出来。”

Newt大喘着气，一低头就看见自己被舔的亮晶晶的性器，以及哥哥明显比自己大一个尺寸的阴茎。好像现在是赚了，但再这样下去，一会儿哥哥这根肉棒肯定会在自己身体里肆虐。想到这儿，他感觉下身又硬了一些，仿佛已经能听到十几分钟后被Theseus操得求饶的声音。

“你……你用手指沾了…体液塞进了……我下面……润滑…”Newt已经想求饶了，这太难过了，想要又得不到的痛苦，还要被哥哥折磨，“唔……Thes……eus……”

所有的呻吟声全被Theseus吞进了嘴里，他把弟弟压倒在冰冷的洗漱台上，由于空间过分狭窄，Newt不得不把小腿架在他的肩上，而双脚则被顶在了墙壁上。

Theseus啃咬着对方的双唇，趁他分神直接把舌头伸了进去，缠绕着、吸吮着往自己嘴里带。Newt想逃，他惩罚性得拍了他几下屁股，他只好放弃挣扎，任由自己在哥哥的湿吻中沉沦。

他的吻缠绵至极，而他的下身也在不停地蹭着Newt的会阴处，时不时顶到他性器根部，惹得弟弟想伸手自己解决却又碍于面子只能红着脸趁接吻间隙发出急促的喘息声。

压在Newt身上之人终于舍得松开了弟弟的嘴，取而代之的是他的食指，意思再明显不过。Newt委屈巴巴地张嘴含住Theseus的手指并舔湿。

“我…你把你的下身塞……塞进了我的……身体里……”Newt皱着眉头接受哥哥对他小穴的扩张，Theseus意外地对他的身体很了解，勾起手指一下就按对了地方，酥麻之感瞬间从小腹窜至全身，他忍不住轻颤了几下，接着就有体液分泌润滑了小穴口和里面的肠道。

“没想到你今天那么乖。”Theseus抽出了手指后反而从洗漱台上退了下来，“答应过你，说完了就放你走。”

这下轮到Newt一脸茫然了，整套前戏都做完就这样结束了？他坐起身望着哥哥不知所措：“真的让我走？”

“嗯哼。”Theseus点了点头，倚靠在墙边，修长的双腿微微交错，就像是意大利街头随处可见的猛男雕塑。

Newt不自觉地咽了咽口水，他早已被哥哥撩拨得箭在弦上，性欲驱使他做了最后被Theseus念叨了一辈子的事。Newt走到他面前，双臂勾住哥哥的肩膀把他紧紧抱住，贴着他的耳朵说：“哥哥，我爱你。”说完他有种如释重负的感觉，终于把埋藏在心底深处多年的秘密说出了口。

没想到这句告白来得那么突然，Theseus能听出他说话的尾音还带着颤抖，自己刚想要有所动作，就被对方推到了浴缸边的椅子上。Newt跨坐在了哥哥的大腿上，红着脸看着Theseus灰蓝色的双眸，有多久没好好看过哥哥的脸了，他不记得了，自从决定把心意藏起来后对着他更多的是闪躲，自己居然从未考虑过对方的心情。

“哥哥，对不起。”说着Newt的鼻子有点发酸，一直对他那么温柔的Theseus他都选择视而不见。

“不用说对不起。”Theseus笑着用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭弟弟的，“一切都还不算太晚。”说完扶住自己硬挺的性器一点点没入了Newt的身体。

“唔………哥哥…嗯……”Newt再也不为兄弟两人相拥之事而感到害羞，他开始发出淫荡的呻吟声，仿佛在乞求哥哥快点干他。

弟弟小穴里的每一寸嫩肉都紧紧吸附在Theseus的阴茎上，他缓缓地在里面抽插着，就是为了能让Newt尽快适应自己的尺寸。

Newt随着Theseus的动作上下起伏着，坚硬的性器在他体内横冲直撞，原本酸胀中带着点疼痛，而现在则全被快感所取代，哥哥的频率已经不能满足他，Newt试着把内壁收缩了一下，换来了Theseus的闷哼声。

“Newt，你………变坏了…”Theseus在磨人的速率下突然用力一顶，龟头擦着弟弟的敏感点向更深处撞去。

“不…唔……哥哥，快，快点……”Newt被撞得突然扬起了头，脖颈露出好看的线条，让他忍不住咬了上去。

刚刚那一顶让Newt的性器开始颤颤巍巍地渗出更多前列腺液，顺着柱体流下，没入兄弟俩人交合之处。欲望让他开始不停摇摆着自己的臀部在哥哥的阴茎上寻找合适的姿势进入，可怎么都不得章法，反而快把坐在椅子上的那个人逼疯。

“别急，Mr Scamander…”Theseus把Newt抱起来，让他在椅子上趴好，自己则半跪在地上，扶着弟弟的胯部给他一个支撑点，“准备好了吗？”

“嗯？F**k！”眼神迷离的Newt还未反应过来就被Theseus一口气撞到底，哥哥力气大到阴茎整根进入，连囊袋也重重拍在了他的翘臀上发出“啪啪”的声响。

Newt就像被扔在岸上濒死的鱼一样大口呼吸着，承受着来自身后之人猛烈的撞击，他想伸手拉住哥哥，Theseus心领神会地抓住他的手整个人俯下身覆在他后背上，双臂环住他的腰，一边顶弄他的小穴一边握住他的阴茎快速撸动起来。

“呃……啊啊啊啊啊………哥哥！唔………”一波波的快感像浪潮般袭来，直到把Newt推上高潮。他的声音拔高了好几个声调尖叫着射在了自己兄长的手里。

他温热潮湿的肠壁开始以极快的速度包裹着Theseus的性器，刺激着他的感官，Theseus捞着弟弟早已软下来的腰肢进行了最后一波冲刺，最后紧紧抱着Newt，把带着自己体温的白浊液体全射了出来。

#  
当天晚上Scamander兄弟离开了弗莱堡，一起回到了Theseus位于伦敦的公寓，原以为他们的生活会朝着更好的方向转变，起码当初Newt是那么认为的。但让他没想到的是，原来自己身为傲罗主管的哥哥是这样一个没脸没皮的巫师，每次只要他别扭地拒绝一切Theseus所要求的身体接触，下一秒出现在他眼前的就会是可怜巴巴的Apollo，一副求疼爱的样子。

知道对方弱点后加以实施打击是每个傲罗固有的思维方式，Theseus也不例外，他抓住了弟弟拿动物没办法的弱点，利用自己身为阿尼马格斯的优势，次次都能获得想要的一切。

我该拿你怎么办？我的阿尼马格斯恋人。

-END-


End file.
